The Mortal Son (Thor: The Dark World Version)
by Echelon8394
Summary: This is going to contradict everything I have done for my fanfic – The Mortal Son, where we could see Loki being the good guy. I'm gonna start WAY from the beginning and use The Dark World as the main setting of the story. Probably I won't include Sigyn and the kids. Maybe I'll just mention them. slight mention and appearance of X-Men and some Avengers.


**(PS: This is going to contradict everything I have done for my fanfic – The Mortal Son, where we could see Loki being the good guy. I'm gonna start WAY from the beginning. Probably I won't include Sigyn and the kids. Maybe I'll just mention them. Addie will be more prominent and we'll go more in-depth into her family)**

* * *

Prologue

_Lucas leaned over by the railing of the bridge with his mother's badge on his hand. He closed his eyes and felt the wind over his face. Then, a man came, wearing an armor which he couldn't care less of what people would think of his clothing and had a staff on his hand._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. He died honourably in the battlefield", said the man._

"_I'm sorry for your loss too. She…, she was nice to me. I'd like to get to know her better if I had saved her", said Lucas._

"_It's her…, time. You cannot stop faith", said the man. Lucas merely chuckled, but the man detected sadness behind the chuckle. "Fret not, Lucas. He may or may not care of your existence, but if you do wish to find solace in a family, know that you can call Heimdall anytime you wish and he'll bring you to Asgard. You've helped out a lot during the Chitauri attack and Thor noticed how your powers are similar to your father, but knows that you are not like your father. Your help will be in our debt forever"._

"_You're…, acknowledging me? A mortal as your grandson, who is a frost giant nonetheless?", asked Lucas._

"_Mortal or not, frost giant or not, we are related..., in some ways and I think, Frigga would've want it. So, yes, you are my grandson. The city acknowledges you as a hero. Isn't that more than enough?", asked the man._

"_It's not the acknowledgement that I want. My mother perished during the 9/11 attack. I was…, 15? Then, the Xaviers Institute took me in, but then, we were attacked and I nearly got turned into a lab rat. Until the Chitauri attack, where were you people? If you claim to be my family, I should've known", said Lucas._

"_Loki is known for his silver tongue. I'm not surprised of whatever secrets that lies within him", said the man._

_Lucas tried to silence his sobbing, but noticeably failed. "I thank you, for your acknowledgement, All-Father". _

_That man, known as Odin All-Father, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms merely nodded and they shook hands before a rainbow bridge sucked him back to Asgard. Lucas watched as the clouds revolved and went back to normal before he went back to New York Crime Lab to resume his duty._

* * *

(Let's start from the beginning)

Lucas got up from his bed and stretched. He turned his attention to his side, where his girlfriend, Adelaide Mitchell or Addie for short was still asleep. The watch showed was only 4 am in the morning. It was too early to go in for work. Ever since the Chitauri attack, he couldn't sleep well as he used to. He remembered Captain America giving out orders to make a perimeter, but Lucas didn't follow his fellow NYPD officers and helped the Avengers when he saw a Chitauri was about to stab Captain America from the back.

He was raised at Xaviers Institute after his mother's death and to be able to accept into society, he hid his powers, which no one can explain what. Even the late Professor Xavier couldn't explain why he can turn his skin blue, his green eyes to red and have magical powers…, until the Chitauri attack. He turned himself blue because he knew his other self can give him strength. Thor only approached him after the attack was over.

Then, SHIELD came along. They questioned him, but thankfully, Storm, one of the X-Men came just in time because if he was to answer alone, he knew he couldn't. Thor burst in and told the director, Nick Fury, "He's a half frost giant. The only logical answer to it is that my brother had fathered him". Lucas couldn't believe it. He never knew his father and his mother, the late Det. Aidan Milligan didn't even mention who his father was, but it was probably the only logical explanation.

"How?", Lucas asked Thor after SHIELD released him from custody on that day.

Thor shrugged and said, "My brother has his secret ways in and out of Asgard and into other parts of the Nine Realms. Fret not, Lucas, if you need me, you can always call for me. You're my brother's son and that makes you family". Then, Thor returned to Asgard.

Lucas met Addie back at the Xaviers Institute. Her grandmother, Helen Mitchell was one of the earliest members of X-Men and among the oldest friends of Professor Xavier. She didn't know much of her grandfather because her father had said that it hurted Helen to talk about him. Addie has the power of absorbing other people's power. Same goes to Helen and Addie's father, Magnus Mitchell.

Magnus has twin younger siblings, who were also mutants, named Pietro and Wanda. Pietro has the ability of superhuman speed and Wanda has the ability of probability manipulation, reality alteration and chaos magic. The Mitchells' owned a café in Louisiana, but usually it's just Magnus and his wife, Mirwana around. Pietro and Wanda are usually at Stark Tower, being part of the Avengers.

Lucas was offered a part as an Avenger, but he told Fury that he'll consider it. He loves his job at NYPD and he couldn't let it go. It was his home. Lucas snapped out of his daydream to wash his face and resumed his sleep.


End file.
